vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki
is a collaborative website about the Vocaloid program and related. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 are voice synthesizing applications. There are many different vocaloids, such as Meiko, Kaito, Miku Hatsune, Rin/Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine who sing in Japanese or vocaloids like Sonika, Big Al and Miriam who sing in English. This wikia is dedicated to the exchanging of information on the Vocaloid program and sharing the passion of their music. All are welcomed to edit freely, all we ask is you reframe from non-productive edits or acts of vandalism and that you be nice to other editors so this wikia can mantain a safe friendly working environment for all. Editors are invited to edit the wikia or discuss the vocaloids at our forum, the forum is still a W.I.P., but whats up is working so feel free to post there. *'Update on Lily due in a few days!' *'Sound Horizont, Vocaloid?' * Tonio due out this month! (At last!) Vocaloid: File:Zerogleonv.jpg|Leon|link=Leon file:Zero-G LOLA Box.jpg|Lola|link=Lola file:Zero-G MIRIAM Box.jpg|Miriam|link=Miriam file:Meiko.jpg|Meiko|link=Meiko file:Vocaloid kaito.jpeg|Kaito|link=Kaito Vocaloid 2: file:Sweet ann1.jpg|Sweet Ann|link=Sweet Ann File:Mikuboxy.jpg|Miku Hatsune|link=Miku Hatsune file:Kagamine Len and Rinbox.png|Rin/Len Kagamine|link=Rin/Len Kagamine file:Vocaloid Prima.jpg|Prima|link=Prima File:Gackboxart.jpg|Gakupo Kamui|link=Gakupo Kamui file:Lukaboxart.jpg|Luka Megurine|link=Luka Megurine file:Megupoid box.gif|Gumi|link=Gumi file:H 3 Zero-G Sonika box.jpg|Sonika|link=Sonika file:Mikibox.jpg|SF-A2 miki|link=SF-A2 miki file:Yukiboxart.jpg|Yuki Kaai|link=Yuki Kaai file:Kiyoteruboxart.jpg|Kiyoteru Hiyama|link=Kiyoteru Hiyama file:Bigalpreview.jpg|Big Al|link=Big Al Upcoming Voicebanks: file:M t Tonio sm.jpg|Tonio|link=Tonio New poll every Thursday! Who has, in your honest opinion, the best Vocaloids at the moment? Zero-G Crypton Future Media Inc. PowerFX INTERNET Co.,Ltd AH-Software Old polls are found in the forum. | }}|*Nothing is currently known to have happened on this day.}} *The first Vocaloids were Lola and Leon *Haku Yowane is a joke to users who failed at making Hatsune Miku sing well *'Kaito' originally only sold just 500 units and was deemed a commercial failure, but now outsells Len and Rin Kagamine *'Gakupo'/Gackpoid uses the voice of singer Gackt *'Gumi'/Megpoid uses the voice of the seiyuu Nakajima Megumi *'Sonika' can potentially sing any language *The first Vocaloid 2 was Sweet Ann *'Luka Megurine' was the first vocaloid with bilingual coding *Neru Akita is a joke at trolls within the Vocaloid fandom *'Miku' has at least 150 songs on Nico Nico Douga with over 100,000 views *The character Black★Rock Shooter became so popular she spawned a anime and several figurines *The UTAU Teto Kasane was originally put out as a Vocaloid by her owner as an April Fools joke. *'Big Al' is commonly linked with penguins as his hair and attire make him vaguely resemble a Crested Penguin. Official: *Yamaha *VOCALOID (new site) :* Vocaloid (old site) *Zero-G *Crypton Future Media *PowerFX *Internet co., Ltd *AH-Software Fansites: *Vocaloid Otaku *Vocaloidism *Engloid's Blog *Vocaloid User *MikuMikuDance wiki (Jnp) *MikuMikuBeat (Eng) *Project Diva wiki (Jnp) *Project Diva wiki (Eng) Media upload: *Nico Nico Douga *Youtube *PIAPRO *Pixiv *Deviant Art Additional Resources: *Vocaloid *RealStat *Auto-Tune *Adobe Audition, formerly Cool Edit Pro Category:Vocaloid Wiki